Algo para el recuerdo
by MaiZings
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton se está preparando para su primera visión. Pronto descubrirá qué camino deberá seguir a lo largo de su vida.


(Siempre quise escribir esta escena del juego desde el punto de vista de Connor y vi el momento perfecto de hacerlo. He querido plasmar también bastantes detalles de su cultura para que se entienda mejor el personaje y porque creo que es un tema muy delicado. Hay gente que no lo ha entendido por falta de conocimiento y yo intentaré que lo entendáis igual. No sé si habré cometido algún error, pero si alguien sabe más sobre el tema, estoy encantada de rectificar los errores. ¡Espero que os guste y que no os aburra mucho!)

_**ALGO PARA EL RECUERDO**_

Esa mañana había quedado con Kanen'tó:kon para ir a cazar y recolectar objetos para esa noche, pues la madre del Clan nos lo había pedido. Nada más prepararme, salí hacia el bosque y me senté en un tronco de árbol, mirando al horizonte. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperando, pero lo que sí sabía es que Kanen'tó:kon llegaba tarde... Él finalmente se presentó con una disculpa y se las acepté, pero no estaba realmente enfadado con su tardanza ya que aceptaba la forma en la que él era. Además, era mi mejor amigo.

En cuanto nos preparamos, salimos primero a por unas cuantas plumas. Para ello tuvimos que trepar por unos cuantos árboles y recoger las necesarias aunque primero tuve que animar a mi buen amigo para que me siguiera. Hubo un punto en que debíamos atravesar el valle. Yo le sugerí a Kanen'tó:kon que si no pisábamos el suelo, no se consideraría desobedecer la norma de no salir del límite. Mi amigo no parecía muy convencido, pero yo seguí mi camino y él hizo lo mismo hasta que, al atravesar el río por un tronco de árbol caído, cayó al agua con un traspié. De inmediato me preocupé y regresé con él para ayudarle de inmediato. No debí haberle exigido más de lo que podía hacer. Después de eso, Kanen'tó:kon no parecía con muchos ánimos de seguir el camino y le dije que descansara mientras yo seguía con la recolección de plumas.

En ese momento, tomé un camino bastante alto para llegar a un gran nido de águila calva. Salté de árbol en árbol y trepé un pequeño acantilado hasta alcanzar sigilosamente ese nido, pero de repente, cuando tomé unas cuantas plumas de allí, apareció la madre protegiendo su hogar y me atacó. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de la gran rama, creyendo que no lo contaría, pero al final un montón de ramas y hojas secas amortiguaron mi caída. Fue realmente una suerte... Y tal vez que Kanen'tó:kon rondara por allí. Le vi preocupado cuando salí del montón de ramas, pero quise calmarlo a pesar de que no me ocurrió nada. Después le comenté que el tema de las plumas ya estaba solucionado y llegó el momento perfecto de seguir con nuestro deber. Me guardé las plumas en la chaqueta y conducí a mi amigo al lugar de caza más frecuente.

Allí le expliqué cómo cazar detalladamente tanto a la liebre como al ciervo. Después de animarle un poco, nos separamos y tomamos de la naturaleza lo que ella nos entregaba voluntariamente. Yo terminé en poco tiempo de recoger mi parte, dando gracias por lo obtenido y cuando fui a buscar a Kanen'tó:kon, le vi cruzarse delante mía y detrás de él seguía un enorme oso negro. De repente desvió la atención de mi amigo y me empezó a atacar, pero yo conseguí esquivarlo y huí de él sin problemas. Siempre era lo más correcto si no se tenía suficiente habilidad para luchar contra un oso. Al conseguir despistarle, decidí dirigirme corriendo hacia la aldea para evitar encontrarme con aquella bestia y a las puertas de la aldea, me reencontré con mi amigo. Me sorprendió que trajera consigo una gran cantidad de liebres después de aquel día. No pude sentirme más orgulloso de él, pues supe que había aprendido bien todo lo que le enseñé.

Kanen'tó:kon me comentó que había que entregar lo recolectado a la Madre del Clan y así hicimos. Aquel día era especial... Especial para mí porque era el día de mi iniciación, del momento de demostrar que era un hombre adulto. La caza que hice se dedicaría a una gran fiesta. Las mujeres y los hombres de la aldea se encargaron de tratar la carne y de todos los preparativos para ese día. Yo me dirigí a la casa comunal donde se encontraba la Madre del Clan, esperándome para empezar mi iniciación, la primera visión que me convertiría en un hombre oficialmente. Estaba nervioso porque no sabía si lo conseguiría o no, pero ella estaba allí, en la entrada. Yo me quedé observándola por unos instantes y Oiá:ner me indicó que entrara y me sentara enfrente de la gran hoguera que había en el interior. Yo obedecí y me adentré en el lugar iluminado por el fuego. Me senté y esperé respetuosamente a que la Madre del Clan iniciara la conversación.

Empezó hablando sobre la situación de nuestro pueblo en ese momento. Había guerra con los hombres de más allá del valle... Esa guerra que no parecía acabar nunca. Nuestra aldea era diferente a las demás porque nosotros no participábamos en las batallas, pero sin embargo sufríamos las consecuencias indirectamente. Ella se sentó delante mío y me aseguró que esa noche encontraría el camino que debía seguir para la aldea. No podíamos abandonar nuestro asentamiento pues era nuestra obligación guardar el suelo sagrado que los espíritus nos habían dado para protegerlo. Debíamos mantenerlo en secreto y a salvo de manos codiciosas y destructoras. Oiá:ner parecía seria y preocupada. Yo también, pero tenía mis dudas... ¿Y si el camino que estábamos tomando hacía más fuerte al enemigo? Ella tampoco parecía tener claro el camino correcto... Debíamos permanecer apartados y proteger la tierra, pero ese era justo nuestro punto débil pues los hombres blancos no tardarían en atacarnos y arrebatarnos de ella. Cualquier solución nos perjudicaba por un lado u otro...

La anciana se puso en pie en ese momento mientras le preguntaba qué era aquello qué había que proteger exactamente con tanto fervor. Ella se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras sacaba de una caja un objeto que nunca antes había visto... Tenía forma redonda y era translúcido como el agua. No sabría exactamente cómo explicar aquello, pero en cuanto la Madre del Clan me cedió aquella esfera, ésta empezó a brillar con una gran luz intensa alrededor de mis manos. La anciana desapareció de mi vista casi sin darme cuenta y de repente todo fue envuelto en una luz blanca cegadora, como si me estuviese conduciendo a una puerta que me llevaría a la respuesta. En ese momento estaba confuso, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Las paredes, el techo, el suelo... Se estaban transformando a mi alrededor en luces que se movían de un lado a otro, pero aún manteniendo la forma. En mis manos aún brillaba aquella esfera y una voz femenina se escuchó por todas partes. Yo me sobresalté y se apareció delante de mí en forma de espíritu. Rápidamente la asocié a Iottsitíson, pero todo parecía tan extraño... Le pregunté dónde estaba y ella me respondió con palabras que no entendía... Nexo, probabilidades, el camino adecuado... Yo quería saber cuál era el camino. Mi camino... Y ella me lo enseñó.

Nuevamente una luz blanca envolvió el lugar y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentí cómo la pesadez del mundo se esfumaba y mi cuerpo se volvía tan ligero como una pluma. Lentamente las imágenes volvían a aparecer frente mis ojos en forma de un paisaje crepuscular aéreo. En ese momento me di cuenta que mi cuerpo formaba parte del de un ave, concretamente un águila que sobrevolaba la tierra e incluso las nubes. A lo lejos que veía un inmenso árbol y casi a mi lado Iottsitíson tomaba la misma forma que yo, pidiéndome que la siguiese. Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando... ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era realmente mi primera visión? Ella insistía con palabras que conocía, pero incomprensibles para mí. Me invitaba a seguirla sobre un escenario tan cambiante como la vida misma y en el que yo debía esquivar los obstáculos que se me interponían en el vuelo, como si se tratasen de los baches mi propio camino. El espíritu de la mujer insistía en que era el elegido para ayudar a alguien y que yo le conduciría a la última pieza de algo. No pareció importarle que lo entendiera, pero seguía persistiendo en que debía actuar, que había fuerzas que querían quedarse con la tierra, con un santuario, que tenía el poder de cambiar algo inmenso... No entendía realmente nada. Me mostró cuál era mi deber a partir de ese momento, que el camino que estábamos tomando era el incorrecto y que ello desembocaría en un caos a la aldea. Pero yo estaba perdido. Ella me enseñó un símbolo que debía buscar para ser entrenado. Me prometió respuestas, pero debía seguir ese camino y ser paciente. Y de repente todo pareció desmoronarse frente a mis ojos y una caída que acompañaba nuevamente al peso del mundo terrenal me hizo despertar a las afueras de la aldea con lentitud y mesura.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y miré al cielo del amanecer aturdido, pero a la vez ansioso al haber recibido una respuesta, que aunque fue confusa, sabía por dónde empezar al menos. Me puse en pie lentamente mientras me preguntaba cómo llegué allí después de aquel viaje. Fuera lo que fuese, necesitaba despejarme y beber agua y caminé hacia el río que no quedaba muy lejos de la aldea.

Cuando llegué y me refresqué el rostro, tomé una rama y empecé a dibujar en la parte húmeda de la orilla el símbolo que el espíritu me enseñó. Tenía que recordarlo y memorizarlo antes de que se me olvidara. Oiá:ner se aproximó hacia mí por la espalda, preguntándome dónde había visto aquel símbolo. ¿Acaso ella ya lo había visto antes? Le expliqué que Iottsitíson me lo mostró y que ahí estaba la clave del verdadero camino que debíamos seguir, luchar contra los hombres de más allá del valle. Pensé que la anciana se interpondría, pero ella sabía que no podría cambiar mi parecer y aceptó que debíamos obedecer las palabras de los espíritus, pues éstos nunca se equivocaban. Y permitió que me marchara de la aldea para cumplir con aquel camino. Me entregó objetos útiles para mi viaje y yo los acepté con agradecimiento. Oiá:ner confesó que vio aquel símbolo al este gracias a mi madre, cuando aún ella seguía viva... Y sería allí hacia donde me dirigiría durante los próximos días. Finalmente me advirtió sobre mi camino, no debía esperar demasiado, pero que manteniese mi nobleza siempre. Después, me fui sin más.

Durante aquellos largos días, no pude dejar de pensar en el camino que había "elegido". Fue duro abandonar mi hogar, mis costumbres, mis familiares, amigos... Creí que saber que ayudaría a mi pueblo me haría sentir orgulloso, pero tal cual dejé la aldea, mis dudas seguían en alza. No entendía lo que estaba pasando realmente, qué debía hacer y qué era exactamente el desencadenante de aquel mensaje que el espíritu me dejó. Llegué a pensar que había actuado por impulso, tal vez debí haber pensado antes de lanzarme a caminar aquel gran sendero, de si realmente fue una visión o sólo una señal falsa... Los demás de la aldea, antes de marcharme, creían que lo hacía por honor, porque era lo que de verdad quería y que había decidido realizar, pero no era así... No fue una opción que yo elegí. Fue más bien una obligación. Porque si no era yo, ¿quién más lo haría?


End file.
